Killing An Immortal
by Orochigirl
Summary: A girl wants to die, but one problem, she's immortal. Can Hidan kill her? Or will her curse prove too strong?


The blood ran down her arms in a most displeasing way. Wrist and arms had cuts all over. She looked like an abandon rag doll. She was simply there, not meant to live, but suffer. Only wanting an escape. Someone to take her from this place. It was useless to hope any thing good would come in her life. Her curse kept her alive. She was like the water and air. There, and never leaving. It was her dream to one day die. Or at least to feel love and pain. Her life was a sorry one, no one could ever care for a wretch like her. How could they? She sold her body for what ever some one needed. Most people abused her, or defiled her. Cries never came from her as she was beat. They were always gentler than when she was young. Her uncle gave no mercy. That's how she found out of her...curse. Her horrible curse of immortality. How could she love if she knew things would only die? How could she care if everything would one day fade?

It was her fifth week of wandering through he woods. Small animal's blood was her only nourishment. She had no use for food, she was immortal after all. Her one wish was to be of permanent use to someone. To finally have a place to stay, or even a person to care for. That wish was just about to come true. In another attempt at suicide, she found a rather strange man with silver hair. There was a large tree to hide her from him. A strange man he was. All he did was lay on his back with sharp abjects protruding from his chest and stomach. 'Interesting,' she thought quietly,'could he have a curse like me?' Ordinarily she would have just walked up as if nothing was there. But this man made her cautious.

Her short, ashy hair was waving in the wind as she took he steps from behind the enormous oak. Each step from her hideously scared feet made not a sound over the soft dust that separated them. The world was silent, if only for a while. One accidental step made the man spring up out of pure anger. He left his red circle in search of who ever had disturbed him.

"Seriously you little fucks, I know your fuckin hiding. Cut the shit and come out." The girl cowered as he spoke. Her hiding was essentially useless. Tears began to stream down her face. It had been such a long time since she cried that her tears were now blood. She took shaky steps toward the man. Still covered in dried blood, and now crying it. He took no mercy and stabbed her as soon as she reached a five foot distance. The crimson blood flowed ever so slowly as she hoped to see her life flash before her eyes. The man stared at her, wondering why she would be smiling at seeing her death. It was then he realized, she wasn't going to die.

"Why are you smiling? Seriously bitch, you should be crying." It was now assured to her this was not her time. For her time would never come.

"I hoped this would kill me. I was so close this time..." Tears were becoming more abundant as she wept at the man's feet. A second man was with him. He looked as if he had seen more battles than anyone else in a life time. She now had a pair of green, pupiless eyes, and violet ones staring at her.

"Hidan, we don't have time for this. Kill it now so we can leave."

"What the fuck do you think I tried doing earlier?! I think she's fuckin immortal too." The girl now had control and started to stand up. Her eyes were still leaking the crimson fluid as she began walking away.

"Well, I'll leave you two as you were. Sorry to intrude." It took a while until Hidan recognized the girl. He had seen her multiple times with men. The common assumption was she's a whore. Nothing more than a dirty girl desperate for money. She had been at the job for about a year. The only thing that was really wrong with it was her age. The girl was no older then 15. Maybe even younger. Most all the wounds looked like whip wounds as well. That could only mean she was either a sex slave or simply beat. Hidan stopped her. He hadn't done a ritual in a while, so he decided to try it on another immortal.

"Hey bitch, I bet I can help you die." She looked at him with such joy, it was heart breaking. Her eyes showed not a single human had ever givin her compassion.

"A-are you sure? What will you do?" He smirked and sliced her shoulder.

"Seriously, if this doesn't work, you'll just have to face the facts and live forever." He drew a circle of blood in the ground. It was the same as the one used earlier. Then he started to stab himself. She felt pain for the first time in many years. Her eyes were welled up with excitement. Kakuzu just sat down and looked in a bounty book. After an hour of stabbing, nothing happened. There was blood from the two every where, but it only accomplished putting the two in agony.

"Fuck! Well, looks like your screwed bitch." The disapointment fell over her again. Hidan really hated defeat of any kind. He made a deal he would soon regret.

"Look, I don't usually do this shit, but if you stick around, I promise to find some way to kill you." It was more than she could take. Her arms flew around him in thanks. Though uncomfortable doing so, he complemented gesture. Now, she had someone who would help end her suffering. Kakuzu was getting annoyed by the whole thing and decided to set up camp. It was late, and anything was better then watching those two and their attempts to kill.

After camp was set up and food was cooking, Hidan realized the girl would be around for a while. He still didn't know her name.

"So, uh, bitch, you got a name?" She was eating bread when she heard the question. It made her swallow hard. No one had asked her for her name in so many years. In fact, she forgot it. All she could remember being called was whore, bitch, or wretch. Not exactly names most people would go by, but she really didn't mind at all. They were better then nothing. Her face showed she was trying to remember, but it was obvious she wouldn't.

"Forget it, I'll call you Namida." Namida, it was a perfect name for her. It means tears. She now had a name, and someone dedicated to stop her suffering. Nothing more could make her happy. She began crying yet again, and also hugging Hidan.

"Namida, seriously, stop the fuckin water works."

"I'm just so happy. I get to die, and I have a name. A good name!" Kakuzu was counting money the whole time. He could really careless about the girl and his poor excuse for a partner. It sickened him to see so much happiness in one setting. Namida sleep snake style on a tree. She always felt more comfortable above people. Not many could get her when she was high up. When morning came, Namida was up and packing before sunrise. A little voice in her head told her she was safe now. If it was true, she needed to be grateful. These were the people to help her. She was therefore in their debt until she died.


End file.
